Naruto Shinden
by horyukendo
Summary: Um membro desconhecido do clã Jöghar é enviado a terra por um viajante do tempo para que com sua kekkei genkai possa tomar conta das mentes de Naruto e Sasuke e destruir toda a vida na terra.


O começo do fim

Boruto, ofegante e eufórico, revira os objetos de um armário antigo que encontrou na garagem de sua casa a procura de seu videogame. Em meio as poeiras, ele encontra uma lata enferrujada de tinta vermelha que presume ser de seu pai. Boruto interrompe sua procura, pega a lata e sai rapidamente de casa em direção ao monumento Hokage.

Do gabinete do Hokage, Naruto cumpre sua rotina preenchendo papéis, assinando e requisitando pequenas missões, costumeiras de tempos de paz, para jovens ninjas em treinamento. Naruto esboça uma expressão cansada e depressiva, resquícios de lembranças dos tempos em que ele era livre e tinha tempo para fazer o que quiser por Konoha. Uma agitação do lado de fora da sala, rompe o silêncio repentinamente em direção a sua sala. Naruto levanta sua cabeça esperando que a porta se abra até que duas batidas fortes são dadas na porta.

Naruto: Entre.

A porta se abre rapidamente e Naruto reconhece que é Shikamaru, com uma expressão amedrontada que poucas vezes viu em sua vida.

Shikamaru: Naruto temos problemas.

Naruto : Diga.

Shikamaru: Um homem invadiu a Vila da Areia e confrontou Gaara, Kankuro e Temari. Os 3 estão gravemente feridos juntamente com muitos civis. Parece que o homem usou um tipo de genjutsu em Gaara para que ele entregasse sua localização e a de Sasuke. Shinki o seguiu até a fronteira Sul do país do fogo, mas o perdeu de vista.

Naruto, muito espantado com o que Shikamaru estava falando, levanta-se de sua cadeira ligeiramente e se dirige a Shikamaru.

Naruto: Shikamaru, envie nossos melhores médicos Sunagakure, peça para que Sakura lidere o grupo.

Shikamaru: Tudo bem...

Naruto, agora com uma expressão mais séria, volta a falar.

Naruto: Você fica no comando até eu voltar, preciso ir atrás desse homem, não posso deixar que ele chegue até a Vila. Avise Hinata.

Shikamaru: M-Mas... Ok...

Naruto: Envie uma mensagem a Sasuke, ele precisa ficar atento.

Assim que Naruto sai da sala, Shikamaru chama um shinobi e pede para que ele envie por um corvo uma mensagem a Sasuke com a maior rapidez possível.

Já no portão principal de Konoha, Naruto é interrompido por uma voz que reconhece ser de Kakashi. Quando Naruto se vira, ele vê a figura de Kakashi e Rock Lee que está com uma expressão séria.

Kakashi: Já estamos sabendo o que houve em Sunagakure. Vamos com você Naruto.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Naruto, Kakashi e Rock Lee partem com velocidade para a fronteira Sul do país do fogo.

Sasuke está descansado debaixo de uma árvore em algum lugar na parte norte do país do fogo. Um diário aberto e uma caneta estão ao seu lado. O vento forte sopra os cabelos de Sasuke. Sua habilidade sensitiva permite que ele sinta algo em sua direção, com seu Rinnegan ele obtem a localizacao exata do objeto e reconhece que é um corvo de Konoha. Sasuke estende seu braço direito esperando que a ave pouse majestosamente em seu braço. Poucos instantes depois a ave pousa carregando em suas costas uma mensagem embrulhada com a etiqueta de classificação "S". Sasuke pega com cuidado a mensagem e com um movimento de ombro põe o corvo a voar novamente.

Com o documento em mãos, Sasuke o abre e vê que é uma mensagem de Shikamaru.

" Sasuke, a Vila da Areia foi atacada por um homem poderoso que está vindo para Konoha atrás de você e Naruto, precisamos de sua ajuda. Naruto está indo encontra-lo na fronteira Sul do país do fogo. Ele mesmo pediu para que o enviasse essa mensagem.

Att. Gabinete do Hokage."

Sasuke calmo, respira e levanta-se lentamente.

Sasuke: Quem é esse cara e por que ele esta atrás de mim e do Naruto.

Sasuke então parte de seu repouso indo para o local indicado.

Nessa época do ano, o Sul do país do fogo está assolado pela neve, além de ser pouco habitada. Naruto, Kakashi e Rock Lee caminham com grandes esforços pela pouca visibilidade.

Rock Lee: Não vamos acha-lo facilmente. A visibilidade esta muito baixa e a neve está aumentando.

Kakashi: Naruto, consegue entrar em seu modo Kurama?

Sem muito esforço, Naruto entra em seu modo Kurama ampliando todas as suas capacidades sensitivas, ele sente como se seu corpo fosse uma extensão do espaço em sua volta. Apesar disso, Naruto não sente nenhum chakra diferente do de Kakashi e Rock Lee e pensa que o inimigo pode estar longe dali.

Uma onda de vento gelado bate contra o corpo do grupo rapidamente trazendo uma presença intimidadora.

Shurikens voam na direção do grupo, os 3 desviam com facilidade do objeto e procuram por sua volta o emissor. Naruto, entretanto, sente um chakra muito diferente, atrás de si quando numa velocidade alucinante duas lanças atravessam suas pernas prendendo Naruto na neve dura abaixo de seus pés.

Kakashi sem entender prepara um Chidori e Rock Lee assume posição de ataque. Na mesma velocidade alucinante uma mão pousa por cima da cabeça de Kakashi, fazendo ele cair ao chão e o Chidori desaparecer. Rock Lee vê um homem estranho, com uma pele pálida, atrás do corpo de Kakashi. Ele então avança, lançando um chute poderoso contra o desconhecido que não se move e defende o chute pondo seu braço a frente. O homem então pega os braços de Rock Lee e olha em seus olhos quando diz

? : Tamatsukuyo

Rock Lee então cai de costas na neve desacordado.

Naruto observa a cena e tenta se livrar das lanças mas não consegue. Ele presume serem feitas de um material especial. Concomitantemente, Naruto sai de sua forma Kurama involuntariamente e sente sei chakra ser esvaziado lentamente.

O homem então caminha em direção a Naruto.

Naruto : Quem é você, o que você quer?

Sem resposta, a pessoa chega perto de Naruto e agacha-se perto de seu rosto com uma expressão maligna.

? : Você é o ser mais forte desse planeta? Onde esta seu companheiro?

Naruto : O que você quer?

? : Quero que esse mundo acabe, O Reino de Jöghar precisa de um novo lugar, seu planeta é perfeito para isso. Pensei que seria mais difícil toma-lo mas todos aqui são fracos. Então vou acabar logo com isso.

O homem faz um raio em forma de foice e levanta-se perante Naruto e prepara para realizar o ataque.

CONTINUA


End file.
